Gewehr 43
The , or G43, is a German semi-automatic rifle featured in several games of the Medal of Honor series. The Gewehr 43 or Karabiner 43 is based on the Soviet SVT38/40 semi-auto rifles and it replaced the G41 rifle. It was produced from 1943-1945 and it remained service in a few countries after the war. In most games the Gewehr 43 is equipped with a ZF-4 Telescopic scope making it a powerful sniper rifle. ''Medal of Honor: Underground The Gewehr 43 makes its first appearance in ''Medal of Honor: Underground, it is briefly used when Manon has to infiltrate a castle to collect intel on the new StG-44, and uses it to replace her "Big Joe" crossbow. It is also seen in the liberation of Paris, as it's the starting weapon for the mission. G43 MOHU.JPG|Gewehr 43 in Medal of Honor: Underground G43 MOHU Scope.JPG|Scope Reticle ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead'' and ''Breakthrough'' The G43 is a German semi-automatic rifle, it is available only in the expansion packs, Spearhead and Breakthrough. In Spearhead it can be found in the Bastogne level just after destroying the second Nebelwerfer. In Breakthrough the G43 can be only found in the multiplayer as a starting weapon for the German soldiers. In both Spearhead and Breakthrough's multiplayer the G43 replaces the Kar-98k Sniper for the German soldiers. The G43 is one of the best rifles with high damage, rate of fire (compared to the other sniper rifles) and magazine capacity. G43 AA.jpg|G43 in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. G43 Reload.jpg|Reload. G43 Scope.jpg|Scope Reticle. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline The '''Gewehr 43' is available for the 3rd time in a row. It is visually similar to the Allied Assault version in that it only comes with a scope, and its effectiveness, but that's where the similarities end. Gewehr 43 can be found in the Several Bridges Too Far and The Horten's Nest missions, and in the last level of Rolling Thunder. Gewehr43 MOHF.jpg|Gewehr 43 in Medal of Honor: Frontline G43 Frontline.jpg|Gewehr 43 in Medal of Honor: Frontline Remastered G43 Scope MOHF.jpg|Scope reticle. MOHF.Gewehr.43..jpg ''Medal of Honor: European Assault The '''G43' is once again available to the player. It is found both scoped and unscoped. The unscoped version is found in the beginning of the first part of the Russia theatre, as one of the player's starting weapons, where the scoped version is found during the Battle of the Bulge theatre, as part of the first mission. It is found near the first Nemesis. It is similar to the M1 Garand in many ways, but boasts two more rounds per magazine, but both G43s are only found in one mission each. The Scoped G43 has different stats like lowered rate of fire and maximum ammo capacity. This might be done to balance the weapon out. G43 MOHEU.jpg|Gewehr 43 in Medal of Honor: European Assault. G43S MOHEU.jpg|Scoped variant. G43 Iron MOHEU.jpg|Iron Sights. G43 Scope MOHEU.jpg|Scope reticle. G43 Model.jpg|Scoped Gewehr-43's model. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard The Gewehr 43, named the '''Gewehr' in-game doesn't make an appearance in Vanguard's single player, with the K98k taking the role as primary Axis rifle of choice, but for those who choose the Axis side in multiplayer, it is the player's starting weapon. It is exactly the same as the one in European Assault, with the same damage, recoil, and even the same skin. Thanks to its inclusion in Multiplayer though, a scoped version cannot be obtained. It's 10 round magazine, ability to reload mid-magazine, higher fire cap, and lower recoil make this weapon superior to the M1 Garand in multiplayer, with any person with even slight experience being able to out-perform a player with the M1 Garand. G43 Vanguard.JPG|Gewehr 43 in Medal of Honor: Vanguard G43 Irons Vanguard.JPG|Iron sights. Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 The Gewehr 43, named Gewehr 'in-game returns in both games but only the scoped version is usable. In Heroes 2 Wehrmacht soldiers are wielding the unscoped variant but cannot be obtained from them. In Heroes the Gewehr has high damage capable killing an enemy with a single-shot and has a 10 round magazine but rather slow rate-of-fire. The model and sounds are the same as in European Assault. In Heroes 2 the Gewehr's stats, model and sounds are the same as in Heroes. In the Wii version however the Gewehr 43 has a different model with higher quality textures than it's PSP counterpart. The scope reticle is different as well, resembling more it's real life counterpart. Since the Gewehr has a 10 round magazine which makes it a superior weapon compared to the Springfield which also can be found in single player. In both games in multiplayer/skirmish(Heroes) it can be choosen as a starting weapon. Gewehr Heroes1.jpg|Gewehr 43 in ''Medal of Honor: Heroes Gewehr Heroes1 Scope.jpg|Scope reticle. Gewehr heroes2.jpg|Gewehr 43 in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Gewher heroes scope 2.jpg|Scope reticle. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' The '''G43 is available for use to the player. It has good stopping power and rate of fire, combined with a 10-round magazine (which can be upgraded), but it has high recoil. It is available with the following upgrades: *20-round magazine: Higher ammunition capacity. *Scope: Sniping capability. *Rifle Grenade Launcher: Allows the use of rifle grenades. G43 MOHA.jpg|Gewehr 43 in Medal of Honor: Airborne G43 Scoped MOHA.jpg|Gewehr 43 equipped with a ZF4 Scope. G43 Iron MOHA.jpg|Iron sights. G43 Scope MOHA.jpg|Scope reticle. Gewehr 43 GL MOHA.jpg|Gewehr 43 equipped with the Schiessbecher Grenade Launcher. G43 Drop MOHA.jpg|Gewehr 43 dropped on the ground Trivia * In Underground the Gewehr 43's magazine only holds 5 rounds instead of 10 rounds like in real life. * In Airborne every Gewehr 43 dropped on the ground has a scope on it, even when the player dosen't have the scope upgrade. Also, every enemy soldier who is equipped with a Gewehr 43 it has a scope on it. * In Frontline, even if the magazine is empty, the player can still see rounds when recharging. uk:Gewehr 43 Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Semi-automatic rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:German Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons